Ajay Ghale
Summary Ajay Ghale is the protagonist of Far Cry 4. He is captured by Pagan Min's forces when he goes to spread his mother's ashes in Kyrat. He manages to escape with the Golden Path, which he soon joins to take down Pagan Min. Throughout the game he dismantles Pagan Min's operations. He is able to overthrow Pagan Min and put the Golden Path in charge of Kyrat. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with most melee weapons and firearms, 9-A with his best weapons Name: Ajay Ghale Origin: Far Cry 4 Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Member of the Golden Path Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low), Vehicular Mastery, Gains access to Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses and Healing with various syringes, Animal Manipulation (Can control elephants and tame other animal species), Explosion Manipulation (With explosive weapons), Fire Manipulation (With fire-based weapons), Sleep Manipulation (With sleep darts), Resistance to Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and much more (Has vast experiences with lethal poisons and other hallucinogenic substances. Pit viper bites don't bother him much) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Is able to break a door, and can break wooden pillars and barriers, which would require this much energy at the very minimum. Can harm those who can harm him. Can go toe-to-toe with large animals such as tigers and even beat them to death), higher with most melee weapons and firearms (Uses weapons that kill people easily and can wittle down armored convoys within a few seconds), Small Building level with his best weapons (His best RPGs and grenade launchers can easily destroy vehicles and giant helicopters in one shot, he uses an elephant gun, and can control elephants, which can easily destroy cars, gigantic golden statues and shacks) Speed: Superhuman (Can easily blitz hordes of elite soldiers without issue. Even animals like tigers and rhinos have a hard time keeping up with him), Supersonic+ with the Focus Syringe V2 (Allows him to dodge bullets from M4 Carbine rifles whilst moving). Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can push and tip over cars and large trucks with only some difficulty. Can snap necks with little effort) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can take attacks from wild animals like rhinos, elephants, crocodiles and tigers, can survive multiple gunshots and explosions from rocket launchers like the RPG-7, and survived an avalanche. Can survive being burned for extended periods of time with no trouble), higher with body armor Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with normal weapons, several hundreds of meters with most firearms, several kilometers with sniper rifles and rocket launchers Standard Equipment: Handguns, shotguns, machine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, flare guns, RPGs, grenade lauchers, bows and arrows, an elephant gun, mines, grenades, molotov cocktails, flamethrowers, knives, various syringes, and a kukri Intelligence: High (Is able to bring down Pagin Min, and take over Kyrat) Weaknesses: Some of his syringes only last a short amount of time, otherwise, none notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Bow Users Category:Far Cry Category:Animal Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Ubisoft Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users